1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a function of setting up an aperture value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there are known many types of cameras provided with various functions in order that anyone takes a beautiful photograph in a simple way.
Of such types of cameras, there are known cameras each having a function in which when a camera is brought in an operative state, a main power source switch is turned on, and when the camera is brought in an inoperative state, the main power source switch is turned off, and in addition, as in a camera disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open Gazette Hei. 7-1431, a function in which an aperture value is electrically automatically set up before photography and after photography the aperture value is electrically automatically returned to a predetermined aperture value.
However, appending the functions of electrically controlling the aperture value, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open Gazette Hei. 7-1431, involves a rise of the manufacturing cost of the camera.
Thus, there is considered, as a camera capable of taking a beautiful photography in a simple way even if anyone operates such a camera, suppressing the cost up, a camera that appends a function of manually setting up an aperture value.
However, in such a camera, there is a possibility that a user forgets setting up of an aperture value and takes photography, and thereby involving a failure of photography.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera reducing a failure of photography due to user""s forgetting of setting up of an aperture value, and also implementing reduction of the cost of the camera.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides a camera having a lens barrel capable of extending and collapsing in which when the lens barrel is extended, a photography is available, said camera comprising:
an aperture member in which any one of a plurality of aperture values is set up in accordance with a mechanical force;
an aperture set up handler varying a position or a posture in accordance with a set up operation for an aperture value; and
a coupling member for mechanically coupling said aperture member with said aperture set up handler to transmit the position or the posture according to the set up operation for the aperture value by said aperture set up handler to said aperture member so that said aperture member is set up to an aperture value according to a position or a posture after the set up operation of said aperture set up handler,
wherein said aperture member returns to an aperture value of a predetermined opening in accordance with a collapse operation of said lens barrel, and
said aperture set up handler returns to a position or a posture to set up said aperture member to the aperture value of the predetermined opening in accordance with the collapse operation of said lens barrel.
According to the camera of the present invention, the aperture value is set up by a user""s operation. Thus, as compared with a camera in which an aperture value is automatically set up, it is possible to reduce the price f the camera. Further, according to the camera of the present invention, while the aperture value is set up by a user""s operation, the aperture member returns to the aperture value of a predetermined opening by the collapse operation of the lens barrel. Thus, when the aperture value of high frequency in the use is selected to the aperture value of the predetermined opening, it is possible to reduce troublesomeness of the set up operation for the aperture value by a user at the time of the subsequent photography, and further it is possible to reduce a possibility of a failure of the photography due to the user""s forgetting of setting up of the aperture value. Further according to the camera of the present invention, when the aperture member returns to the aperture value of the predetermined opening, the collapse operation of the lens barrel is utilized. This feature makes it possible to prevent the aperture value from being inadvertently set up to the aperture value of the predetermined opening.
In the camera according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said aperture member is enabled in a direction to be set up to the aperture value of the predetermined opening of the plurality of aperture values, and
said camera further comprises a click lever in which in an extension state of said lens barrel, even when said aperture member is set up to any one of the plurality of aperture values, said click is engaged with said aperture member to maintain the aperture value thus set up, and as said lens barrel transfers in a state from the extension state to a collapse state, said click lever at least temporarily releases an engagement with said aperture member to transfer said aperture member to the aperture value of the predetermined opening by an enabling force.
The use of the click lever makes it possible at the time of photography to prevent the aperture value from being inadvertently varied, and further makes it possible at the time of collapse of the lens barrel that the aperture value is reliably returned to the aperture value of the predetermined opening.
Further, in the camera according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said camera further comprises a photometry section for measuring brightness of field, and
an instruction section for instructing a position or a posture of said aperture set up handler to set up said aperture member to an aperture value according to the brightness of field obtained through measurement by said photometry section.
Making provision of the instruction section makes it possible to guide a user as to the operation of the aperture set up handler and whereby the user can easily set up the aperture value.
In the camera as mentioned above, it is acceptable that said instruction section has a plurality of light-emitting devices disposed at positions according to the position or the posture of said aperture set up handler.
Further in the camera as mentioned above, it is acceptable that each of said plurality of light-emitting devices emits a plurality of lights.
In the camera according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said lens barrel is manually extended and collapsed.
Adoption of the lens barrel as mentioned above needs no driving mechanism for driving the lens barrel and thus it is possible to implement further reduction of the price of the camera.
In the camera according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said camera further comprises a main power switch, which turns on when the lens barrel is extended, and turns off when the lens barrel is collapsed.
Making provision of the main power switch makes it possible to simplify the operation of the camera and also makes it possible to prevent the useless consumption of power of the battery due to forgetting turning off the main power switch.